Ever After Descendants
by storyteller316
Summary: Mal and friends find themselves sent to Ever After where three mysteries women are up to no good. But are these three the real villains of this story, and what are they really planning.
1. Chapter 1: A robbery and spell

[Arthur's note]

Please read 'Gravity Falls: New Cipher' first as this is the second of six stories that will lead up to a larger story called 'The Journey'.

* * *

Two weeks before graduation at Auradon Prep, the three cloaked figures that had been watching Dipper and them were at the museum at night.

"So many powerful artifacts in one location," said the tallest.

"They really need better security," said the smallest.

"Enough talk, we need to get our targets," said one of normal height. They then separated and headed in different directions.

"There you are," said the tallest woman as she stood before The Ruby Slippers.

"You may not be able to grant wishes, but your power is still great," said the shortest as she looked at The Genie's Lamp.

"The source of the greatest evil this world knows, just placed on display like this, such a waist," said the third who was at Maleficent's Staff. After taking what they had gone for, the three joined up again at the main entrance.

"Tomorrow will be the day we use Mal and her friends for our plan," said the three. The next day, there was a party on the Tourney Field to congratulate the team on winning the championship again.

"The people of Auradon have gotten better at throwing parties," said Evie to Mal.

"We owe it to the new VKs as well," said Mal as she waved at Uma who was dancing with Chad.

"Can't believe it's only two weeks until we leave this school," said Carlos as he and Jay walked up.

"Feels like we only started yesterday," said Jay.

"And now you're taking a year off before going to Enchanted Forest University and Evie's going to Sherwood Forest to help fix the economy problems as an adviser," said Mal.

"Don't forget about your wedding to Ben, which we will be here for," said Evie.

"You still haven't told us what you're planning, Carlos," said Jay.

"I didn't want to jinx anything until I got a place, I'm opening a pet shop here in Auradon," said Carlos.

"That's great bud, just make sure to keep your mother away, still don't trust her around animals," said Jay.

"She's number one on the banned list," said Carlos which made everyone else laugh. Suddenly, storm clouds formed over head.

"Where did this storm come from?!" asked Ben over the thunder as he ran towards them. Three bolts of lightning then struck the middle of the field.

"Where is Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben?!" asked the tallest woman as they all stood where the lighting had struck.

"Who are you?" asked Mal as the five came forward.

"The three who are going to use you for what we have planned!" said the three as the artifacts appeared in their hands.

"From here to there we now leave, lead us now to Ever After we shall leave!" said the three as they held the artifacts out to the five. Two more bolts of lightning then struck, one hitting Mal's group while the other hit the three women. When everyone looked at where the lighting had struck, both groups were missing.


	2. Chapter 2: Ever After

After the lighting strike, Mal and the others found themselves in the middle of a forest that they had never seen before.

"Where are we?" asked Evie.

"Where ever we are, we are diffantly not in Auradon," said Ben as he noticed Ever After High in the distance.

"Guess that's the best place to start," said Mal as she started to head in that direction.

"So, anyone else think this is another world?" asked Carlos.

"Diffantly," said the other four at the same time. An hour later, they had reached the school.

"And I thought Auradon Prep was hard to look at when we first saw it," said Mal as she noticed all the girls in fancy dresses.

"Haven't seen you all before," said Raven Queen as she and Apple White approached.

"We just arrived in whatever this world is called," said Jay.

"This is Ever After, and my name is Apple White, daughter of Snow White," said Apple.

"And I'm Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen," said Raven.

"Wow, talk about a coincidence, I'm also the daughter of the Evil Queen," said Evie.

"Really?" asked Apple and Raven as all of the other students looked at them. A roar then broke the silence.

"Dragon!" said a girl before fainting as a dragon flew towards the school.

"Don't worry ladies, I got this," said Daring as he walked up with some swagger. However, he ran away screaming the second a fireball was shot at him.

"You got this, Mal?" asked Ben with a smile at her.

"Do you have to ask?" asked Mal with a wicked grin as her eyes turned green. She then transformed into her dragon form and flew up to the original dragon.

"How did she?" asked Raven. Suddenly, the original dragon tried to strike Mal with its tail, but she dodged and struck it's head with her own.

"Looks like it's over," said Jay as the original dragon flew off while Mal returned to them, turning back to her human form.

"Kinked my neck when I hit him," said Mal as she rubbed the right side of her neck.

"Wait, you know that the dragon was male?" asked Carlos.

"Never had another dragon around me to tell but apparently I can understand dragon language, and he had some mean things to say about my mother, even if they are true," said Mal.

"Alright, just who are all of you?" asked Raven as she, Apple, and the crowd that had gathered just stared at them with surprised expressions.

"Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil," said Carlos.

"Jay, son of Jafar," said Jay.

"Evie, and I already told you who my mother is," said Evie.

"Mal, daughter of Maleficent and Hades," said Mal.

"And I'm King Ben of The United States of Auradon, I'm also the son of Bell and the Beast," said Ben.

"As well as my fiance," said Mal as she grabbed his hand.

"I believe that Headmaster Grimm would like to meet all of you," said a stunned Apple.


	3. Chapter 3: Troubles

After the dragon incident, Apple and Raven took Mal and friends to Headmaster Grimm's office.

"Sounds like you five are in some series trouble," said Headmaster Grimm.

"So aren't all of you, if the three who brought us here also came along," said Evie.

"I don't even want to think about what they plan to do with my mother's staff," said Mal.

"So, Maleficent is the big bad on your world?" asked Apple.

"Was, right now she's a tiny lizard thanks to my magic," said Mal.

"Seeing how you won't be returning home for an unknown amount of time, I'll make preparations for you to bunk with some students, and feel free to sit in on some of the classes if you like," said Headmaster Grimm.

"Raven and I will be willing to let Mal and Evie bunk with us," said Apple to which Raven nodded in agreement.

"Very well, Carlos and Jay can bunk with Dexter Charming and Hunter Huntsman, and your highness can bunk with Daring Charming and Hopper Croakington," said Headmaster Grimm.

"Just so you know, Daring's the idiot from before who went running from the dragon," said Raven.

"Raven, do you mind not calling my future husband an idiot?" asked Apple with a hurt expression. Raven just rolled her eyes at this. Later that night, in Raven and Apple's room.

"So, you took down the barrier and released the villains and their kids?" asked Raven after hearing about what Mal and Evie had been through.

"It was the right thing to do, we had proven that those raised bad can be good after all," said Mal.

"And our frenemy, Audrey, who is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, proved that good can turn evil," said Evie.

"She sounds very different from my friend Briar," said Apple.

"I think it would be cool if I can transfer there, wouldn't have to worry about destiny anymore," said Raven.

"I can't believe that so many people would be against you being who you want to be, that's your business not theirs," said Mal.

"Legend has it that not signing the Storybook of Legends can lead to not only your demise but your whole story itself," said Apple.

"And I would rather have that happen then be responsible for poisoning or hurting you in any way, Apple" said Raven as she turned the lights off on her side of the room and went to bed.

"But you hurt me everyday," whispered Apple while clutching the area of her night gown over her heart. Mal and Evi gave each other a look before laying down to sleep on the cots that had been brought into the room for them.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Heart

The next morning, Mal and the others were eating breakfast in the castleteria, where others had already gathered.

"See you two on the bookball field?" asked Hunter as he and Daring readied to leave the room.

"You got it," said Jay and Carlos.

"What's bookball?" asked Mal.

"The game they play here instead of Turney," said Carlos. Meanwhile, Dexter was looking at Raven while in dreamland.

"You're staring again, Dexter," said Cupid as she nudged him with her elbow. She wasn't happy in the least and it showed.

"Sorry," said Dexter as he snapped back to reality.

"I thought you said your first date went bad," said Cupid.

"But it was just the first date, I'm planning to ask her out again," said Dexter.

"Good for you," said Cupid as she got up and left. The hurt in her expression had grown even more.

"You are such an idiot," said Darling as she shook her head. Dexter just looked at her with a confused expression. Out in the hall, Cupid was walking away from the castleteria with both anger and sadness burning in her eyes.

"Even when I was being so obvious he still wouldn't look at me like he does Raven, what's so good about her anyway?" asked Cupid as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Just what I was looking for," said the tallest of the three women as she appeared before Cupid.

"Nothing hurts more than a broken heart," said the woman as she held out the Ruby Slippers. A scream then traveled throughout Ever After High.

"That sounded like Cupid!" said Apple as they all got up and ran out to the hall where a large red glowing ruby in the middle of the hall.

"You're too late, your friend is already under the curse," said the tall woman.

"What did you do to her?!" asked Mal.

"I only gave her the Ruby Slippers, the rest is thanks to the broken heart she was suffering from," said the woman.

"Who would dare hurt Cupid?" asked Dexter. To this, his sister slapped him in the back of the head.

"Are you really that dumb, she's been in love with you since she transfered here," said Darling.

"That's right, and no matter how much she tried to get you to realize it, you wouldn't," said the woman.

"That doesn't explain how the Ruby Slippers could cause this, so what did you do to them?!" asked Jay.

"I did nothing to them, they always had the power to do this; you see, they are really sensitive to emotions," said the woman. Suddenly, cracks started to appear in the giant ruby.

"Looks like the transformation has finished, please help me welcome, Broken Heart!" said the woman. The crystal then shattered, revealing Cupid with blood red hair, black wings, and a dark pink skin tone. The whites of her eyes were also black while the iris had turned red. Her pink dress was also red with shattered black hearts covering it and the Ruby Slippers were on her feet.

"Who's heart should I break first?" asked Broken Heart as a black arrow appeared floating beside her head. It then flew right at Ashlynn, hitting her right in the heart.

"Ashlynn!" said Hunter as she fell into his arms. When her eyes opened, they looked just like Broken Heart's eyes.

"Let me go, you disgust me Hunter, to think you thought I had actually fallen in love with you!" said Ashlynn as she pushed him away before leaving.

"Who's next?" asked Dark Cupid as Hunter fell to his knees with a shocked expression, all the color draining from him in the process.


	5. Chapter 5: Break the curse

After what happened with Ashlynn and Hunter, everyone had scattered to not get attacked by Broken Heart's attacks.

"Any ideas on what we should do?" asked Raven. She was with the Charming twins, Apple, and Mal's group in the Chemythstry lab.

"Never dealt with something like this before," said Mal.

"This is my fault, if only I had realized," said Dexter who was huddled into a ball as he sat on the floor.

"You were blinded by your love for Raven," said Darling, trying to calm him down by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, I never was in love with Raven," said Dexter, surprising everyone.

"I thought the girl I actually am in love with was to far out of my reach, in fact every girl I know is out of my reach, but thought Raven might be the closest one since she's so different from all the other girls," said Dexter as he avoided eye contact.

"You actually like Cupid back, don't you?" asked Evie.

"Yeah, but because I was so blind to her feelings she ended up like this," said Dexter.

"That's it, that's how we beat her," said Mal.

"What do you mean?" asked Apple as she looked at her with a confused expression.

"We have to make her realize the truth," said Mal with a wicked grin. Meanwhile, Broken Heart was walking the halls with the army she had created.

"Come out, Dexter, I have a gift for you," said Broken Heart. Among her army was Rosabella, Kitty, Humphrey, and Faybelle.

"I'm right here, Cupid," said Dexter as he came out of the lab.

"The name is Broken Heart, and it's time to say goodbye to your love for Raven," said Broken Heart as another arrow formed.

"I never loved Raven, I've been in love with you this entire time!" Dexter blurted out.

"You're lying, you just want to keep your love for her!" said Broken Heart who was taken aback by this.

"Then strike me with that arrow, Cupid, but know that I will only break your heart even further once you do, and I never wanted to do that," said Dexter as he started to walk toward her.

"Stop, I'll… I'll shoot!" said Broken Heart who was struggling against herself.

"No, you won't, because you still care about me somewhere in there," said Dexter as he stood right before her. Before another world could be said, Dexter kissed her. Broken Heart tried to fight back, but soon started to return the kiss.

"Dexter," said Broken Heart with a stunned expression after they finally pulled apart. Her normal color returned to her as the Ruby Slippers teleported off her feet and into her hands. The spell then broke on her army, returning them back to their normal minds.

"What have I done?" asked Cupid at the sight of all the hearts she had destroyed.

"This is my fault, Cupid, if I hadn't been a coward then you wouldn't have been turned like that," said Dexter as he hugged her.

"Plus, you're the only one who can fix what's been done," said Raven as she and the others walked out of the lab.

"You're right, I am," said Cupid as she wiped a few tears away. She then turned to the others and apologized to them and offered her help in fixing their relationships, which everyone agreed to.


	6. Chapter 6: Greed

A few days after the Broken Heart incident, Jay and Carlos were in a Hero Training class.

"Have you gotten stronger?" asked Jay as he blocked swings from Carlos. The two were using wooden swords.

"I've been practicing with Gil and Harry," said Carlos before using a leg sweep that knocked Jay down onto his back.

"I do have a girlfriend to protect after all," said Carlos while holding his sword to Jay's throat. In the bleachers, some girls were cheering for the two of them and ignoring the other boys.

"Can't believe this, ever since those two came here the girls have been fawning over them," said Daring to Hunter.

"You're just mad that your charms can't get the girls anymore," said Hunter. Daring then headed toward the locker room.

"How can my charms not work on a girl?!" asked Daring under his breath before reaching the door to the locker room.

"The greed for love and attention you have is pottent," said the short woman as she appeared behind him.

"The Lamp will give you what you want," said the woman as the lamp flew from her to Daring, magically fusing into his heart.

"Get away from him!" said Jay as he, Carlos, and the other boys ran up.

"To late again, he's already been taken control of," said the woman before disappearing. A dark blue smoke then encircled Daring. When the smoke dissipated, Daring was revealed to have blue skin now, black hair, and his eyes were pure white.

"Time to get what I want," said Daring as blue smoke poured out of his hands. When the boys breathed in the smoke, they fell asleep, but the girls fell under a love spell, their pupils turning into small blue hearts.

"All guys shall sleep while girls fall for me," said Daring before leaving with the girls in tow.


	7. Chapter 7: Searching for friends

As the cursed Daring spread his power over the school, Jane and the others were over on Auradon trying to find their friends with the help of Fairy Godmother and Hades.

"I have tried every spell I can think of, but nothing," said Fairy Godmother with a defeated expression.

"Now what?" asked Audrey.

"If only Mal and I had finished her amethyst and she had it on her, I would be able to use my sapphire to find her," said Hades as he held the two gems.

"You alright, Jane?" asked Lonnie as she approached the girl who was staring out the window.

"Carlos and I were waiting to tell everyone, but he asked me to marry him before the party," said Jane as she removed the glove from her left hand to reveal a silver ring.

"Wow, congratulations," said Lonnie as she hugged her. The others had heard this, and also congratulated her from where they had been standing.

"Guess we both had luck that day, Jay gave me this necklace as a promace for when he gets back from his trip and we finish college," said Lonnie as she held a yin-yang necklace up.

"How did I not think of that sooner?" asked Jane with a face palm.

"What did you just think of, Jane?" asked Uma.

"We have been searching for Mal's magic through all the worlds, but there is a type of magic that's even stronger than her magic that we can search for instead," said Jane.

"Of course, the magic of love would be fused into your ring and necklace since they came from your boyfriends," said Audrey.

"But we would need a third point in order to locate them," said Fairy Godmother.

"Evie's new choker she's been wearing was made by the two of us," said Doug.

"That'll work," said Hades. He and Fairy Godmother then started to work on the spell to locate them.


	8. Chapter 8: Lies and a cure for greed

Back at Ever After High, the whole campus was covered in the blue smoke. All the boys were out cold while girls were walking around like zombies.

"I can't believe we're all that's left," said Raven as she stood with Apple, Ashlynn, Rosabella, Mal, and Evie.

"But how, we all breathed that smoke in but it had no effect on us," said Mal.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that we are in love with some that returns the feelings?" asked Evie.

"I don't have such a person," said Rosabela.

"Neither do I, plus Dexter and Cupid were placed under the curse along with a lot of other people who are in love," said Raven.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm most likely immune to the curse since Daring is my true love," said Apple. Raven's eyes flared with her magic for a second after hearing this. The blond princess was the only one of the others who did not realize this.

"Any way, how are we going to beat Daring?" asked Mal, trying to change the subject.

"You can't beat me!" said Daring before the door to the room was blown in.

"Now why aren't you six in love with me like the rest?" asked Daring as some girls walked in behind him.

"Daring, please, this is not you," said Apple.

"Always so innocent, but you couldn't even tell when people were lying straight to your face," said Daring.

"What do you mean?" asked Apple who was hurt by his words.

"Headmaster Grimm faked the True Love test results, I've just been playing along this whole time," said Daring. This caused Apple to fall to her knees, all sorts of emotions were coursing through her body now.

"How could you, Daring?!" asked Ashlynn as she knelt beside the blond princess.

"I was only doing what others told me too, it was her fault for being so into her destiny that she never questioned the obvious," said Daring.

"Daring," said Rosabella as her right hand quivered with anger.

"The best part of all of this is that the Storybook of Legends is not even real, her mother was the one who created it!" said Daring with an evil laugh. However, the room fell quiet except for the echoing sound of the slap Rosabella landed on his cheek.

"You may be a Charming, but you have no clue how to be a human being," said Rosabella with tears in her eyes.

"Rosa...bella," said Daring as he grabbed his head from a rush of pain.

"Help...me," said Daring as his eyes shifted back and forth from pure white to normal. Rosabella then kissed him, surprising everyone else looked on with stunned expressions. A flash of light then shot forth, everything returning to normal.

"I'm sorry, I let my greed get the best of me," said Daring as he cried into Rosabella's shoulder while hugging her.

"Everyone gives into their greed at some point, but I'll always be there to bring you back, Daring" said Rosabella as she hugged him back.

"Apple, where are you going?" asked Raven as the blond stood up and headed to the door.

"I want to be alone, especially from you, Raven," said Apple without turning around to look at the stunned witch.


	9. Chapter 9: Confusion

A few minutes after Apple had left, both Mal and Evie had kicked Raven in the butt, making the witch stumble forwards.

"I think you have waited long enough, and now it's time to go after her," said Mal.

"But Apple said she wanted to be alone," said Raven.

"Since when did you start doing what Apple White tells you to?" asked a surprised Ashlynn.

"Plus, it's high time that you told her how you feel," said Evie as she and Mal both gave her a knowing smile. This caused Raven's eyes to go wide.

"Your magic can't lie, everytime she mentioned Daring and True Love it reacted in your eyes, now go," said Mal. Raven then gave a quick smile before running out of the room. Meanwhile, Apple was at the side of a lake sitting under a tree.

"If Daring's not my True Love then who, could it be, and why has everyone been lying to me?" asked Apple.

"Ah, Confusion, the most dreaded of feelings," said the third woman as she appeared with the staff.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Apple as she stood up and backed away a few feet.

"You are the final key to our plan, so I have something big in store for you," said the woman as she aimed the staff at Apple before firing a blast of magic at the princess.

"No!" said Raven as she jumped in front of the blast to protect Apple.

"Raven, what did you do?!" asked Apple who was terrified.

"I told you that I would never let you get hurt," said Raven as her body turned to stone.

"That went better than I had planned," said the woman.

"You said that I was the final key, not Raven!" said Apple as tears streaked her cheeks.

"You are, but she's the final lock needed to change this world," said the woman. Back at the school, Mal and Evie had met up with the boys and were outside the main entrance.

"Any clue where they went?" asked Carlos.

"I see Raven's magic trail," said Mal whose eyes were glowing green. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared before them.

"That was not a pleasant ride," said Jane as she and the others appeared from the light.

"Nice to see you all, but we're in a hurry," said Ben as the five ran by them.

"Never a dull moment with them around," said Uma as her group joined them in chasing after Raven.


	10. Chapter 10: The saving truth

After leaving the school, Mal and the others had followed Raven's magic trail straight to them.

"Oh no, we're too late," said Evie as they noticed the statuefied Raven.

"I'd say so," said the woman.

"Why are you doing all of this, what do you get out of messing with them?!" asked Mal.

"We're doing this because Ever After is dying, stories are meant to evolve and someone has messed with it, all of you were needed to right that wrong to save this world," said the woman.

"Who would do something like that?" asked Fairy Godmother.

"Queen Snow White!" said the woman as the others appeared with the Queen who was tied up and a gag placed in her mouth.

"Mother?" asked a stunned Apple.

"She created the book and brainwashed everyone into believing in predetermined destanies, even Headmaster Grimm was placed under her spell," said the short woman.

"Some of them were able to break free enough to marry and have children, like Red Riding Hood and the Big Badwolf," said the tall woman.

"Cerise," said Apple as she realized that meant that the Big Badwolf was her friend's father.

"Correct, she has to live in fear because of the lies your mother spread," said the third woman.

"Why...why would you do that, mother?" asked an upset Apple as she looked at the Queen. The two women removed the gag so Queen Snow White could talk.

"The Evil Queen nearly destroyed Ever After and several other worlds by going against destiny by trying to claim other destinies for herself, I thought it was the only way to save the people from another incident," said Queen Snow White.

"But you took their freedom away, you made Cerise and her family hide that they are a family because they are afraid, even I was hiding who I really am because of this!" said Apple who was now purely enraged at her mother.

"What do you mean, you have the best destiny of all, one that gives you the biggest Queendom in Ever After and Daring Charming as your husband," said Queen Snow White.

"I neve had feelings for Daring, I've never had those feelings for any guy, mother!" said Apple which surprised everyone in Mal's group but Mal and Evie.

"A...Apple, what do you mean?" asked a confused yet stunned Queen Snow White.

"I'm gay, mother, I've known it since I met met Raven for the first time, she's my first and only love!" said Apple.

"You finally told the truth, Apple," said the third woman as the spell on Raven dispelled, causing her to fall into Apple's arms.

"Raven, are you alright?" asked Apple.

"I'm fine, but more importantly, I heard everything," said Raven. Her violet eyes meeting Apple's light blues that were blinking back tears.

"I meant every word of it," said Apple before kissing the witch. A flash of light brighter than anything ever seen before then left the two, covering the whole world.

"Bippity-Boppity-Boo, that was the brightest True Love's kiss I have ever seen," said Fairy Godmother while rubbing her eyes.

"Ever After is now free," said the woman with the staff as she let go and it flew over to Raven.

"I think it's time you took the robes off, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos," said Mal as she looked at the three with her arms crossed.

"When did you find out?" asked the short woman as they removed their hoods to reveal three beautiful women. Unlike in the stories, the three weren't old ladies who shared one eye but looked just like any normal woman.

"Just a minute ago, only the Three Fates would interfere with a world like you did," said Mal with a big grin.


	11. Chapter 11: Punishment and moving on

As Mal talked with the Fates, Apple and Raven had approached Queen Snow White who was still tied up.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt anyone," said Queen Snow White without looking at them.

"If you mean that then you need to tell everyone what you have done, it's the only way to make up for what you have done," said Raven.

"Of course I will," said Queen Snow White.

"And after you do, you will be going into a mirror," said Apple, surprising both her mother and Raven.

"What you have done is even worse than the Evil Queen, but the time you spend in the mirror will be determined by a vote to be held across all of Ever After," said Apple.

"What will be the time frame you will ask for?" asked Queen Snow White who knew her daughter was right.

"Ten to a hundred years, and seeing how you were trying to do good by this I will ask the people to show some mercy if they have it," said Apple.

"You'll make a far better Queen then I did, and Raven, make sure she's happy," said Queen Snow White.

"Of course I will," said Raven as she grabbed Apple's left hand. Later that night, Apple was out on a terrace looking up at the sky while a party was going on inside the school to celebrate the end of the threat from the Fates but also the end of predetermined destanies.

"Still thinking about your mother?" asked Raven as she approached her.

"How could I have been so blind as not to see what was happening right in front of me?" asked Apple while looking up at the stars.

"Everyone wants to see the good around them, even those who are supposed to be evil do that," said Raven as she pointed out Faybell and Briar running off with big smiles while holding hands.

"How long have they?" asked a surprised Apple.

"They told us a few months now," said Mal as she and Evie came out.

"Sorry to intrude, but we thought something might be up," said Evie.

"Just thinking about how blind I was, I never even realized that my BFFA was also in love with her fairytale villian," said Apple.

"I heard what Raven said about looking for the good around them, and I can tell you that even the most evil of people can have good in them, even my mother has proven that," said Mal with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"Remember how I told you that my mother is a small lizard right now, well she's actually twice the size of what she had been when she first turned," said Mal.

"Meaning that the love in her heart is growing," said Evie.

"Maybe that can happen with my mother," said Raven, to which everyone gave a small laugh. Meanwhile, Kitty and Maddie were watching from the glass door.

"What a crazy story the author has written this time," said Kitty.

"But he has more planned for us then this, my little kitty cat," said Maddie before giving the cat girl a quick kiss and dragging her onto the dance floor.


	12. Epilogue

A few years after helping Ever After, a married Mal and Ben were welcoming Raven and Apple to their home.

"It's been a while," said Mal as she hugged the two.

"Sorry that we missed your wedding," said Raven.

"It's taken a lot to get Ever After under control and to trust in me as their Queen after what my mother had done," said Apple.

"And more so with me being her fiance now," said Raven as she messed with the ring on her left hand.

"I know how that feels, but we were happy to get your gifts and to hear that your mother only got thirty years in the mirror," said Mal.

"Its shorter than what I thought it would be, and now things are settling down since our friends have taken over their parent's territories, backing us up the best they can," said Apple.

"And that's why we came here, with everything settling we had finally decided on a date to have our wedding," said Raven as she handed them an envelope. As they were talking, the Fates had been watching from their world.

"Do you really think they can stop what is coming?" asked Clotho.

"They are only the start, this story is far from over," said Atropos.

To be continued in

'Ever After High: True love's mark'


End file.
